1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flexible display panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flexible displays are gaining huge popularity as a new technology in the display field. Flexible displays are implemented on a thin bending substrate, such as a substrate formed of plastic, and thus may not be damaged even by being folded or rolled like paper. Currently, flexible displays are implemented by employing a liquid crystal display (LCD) having thin film transistors (TFTs), an organic light emitting display (OLED), etc. A protective layer and plastic are coated on a supporting substrate, such as glass, on which a process of forming the display element is performed. Then, an encapsulation process is performed thereon to prevent moisture and air permeation. A protective film is attached onto the encapsulation member and then the supporting substrate is removed.